


The Prettiest Boy at School

by Dalankar



Category: B.A.P, Beast (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), MBLAQ, SHINee, Super Junior, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jinki and Kim Jonghyun,  Chasers for Ravenclaw team, smart, slightly absent minded with a shining torch held in their hearts for Kim Kibum of Gryffindor,  write an essay,  which they entitle '10 ways in which Kim Kibum is the best looking boy at SME'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Boy at School

**Author's Note:**

> Side story from the 'Heart of Magic' universe.

**Magical Instruction for School Children (MISC)**

 

**Cordis House**

Yang Seungho - school captain, house captain, Quidditch captain (Chaser)

Yang Yoseob- Chaser

Choi Junhong- Chaser

Kim Taehyung- Beater

Jung Hoseok- Beater

Jung Taekwoon- Keeper

Lee Changsun - Seeker

**Cerebrum house**

Jung Byunghee - house captain

Bang Yongguk- Quidditch captain (Beater)

Jeon Jungkook- Beater

Min Yoongi- Chaser

Kim Namjoon- Chaser

Yoo Youngjae- Chaser

Park Sanghyun- Keeper

Cha Hakyeon- Seeker

 

**Corpus house**

Yoon Doojoon- house captain, Quidditch captain (Chaser)

Park Jimin- Chaser

Lee Kikwang- Chaser

Moon Jongup- Beater

Kim Wonshik- Beater

Son Dongwoon- Keeper

Han Sanghyuk- Seeker

 

 

(Set at the summer sports festival before the events of Heart of Magic)

 

Every year, they have an end of the year summer sports festival, which includes exciting magical sports events like the SME exploding snap championship (reigning champion: Lee Hyukjae), the annual river sprite hunt (reigning champion: Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol team), and the final crowning jewel of the festival, the Quidditch match between the SME (Superior Magical Education) school team versus their nearest neighboring school, MISC (Magical Instructions for School Children). The school teams are made up of the best players from the whole school, chosen from all houses.

At SME this year, since Slytherin won the Quidditch cup (and the house cup), Lee Hyukjae is captain and Seeker (after Park Jungsu, their captain of three years announced his retirement from the game immediately after their house cup win), Lee Sungjong and Lee Taemin are the Beaters. Although, according to Cho Kyuhyun, one of the (brilliant) Chasers for the Slytherin team, the whole Slytherin team should have been picked as the school team and the presence of Jung Yunho, captain of the Gryffindor team and one of the Chasers of the school team, can only be explained by the influence of a confounding spell on the selectors panel consisting of the heads of the four houses. But to be fair, Gryffindor was the runner up in the Quidditch cup and if the Gryffindors are asked for their opinion, they would strongly emphasize how much they disagree with the number of Slytherins in the school team, three players too many and Kim Youngwoon, one of the Beaters of the Gryffindor team, would smash a fist on to the nearest surface to drive the point home. Ravenclaw boasts two players in the school team, Chaser Kim Junsu and Keeper Han Geng. Kim Jongdae from Hufflepuff fits in to the final spot as Chaser.

Preparations for the big day occupies the efforts of the whole school, consisting mostly of finding creative ways to decorate the school and also to combine the symbols of all four houses into one cheering tool. Currently, a brave and innovative group of students consisting of Park Chanyeol from Gryffindor, Byun Baekhyun from Slytherin, Do Kyungsoo from Ravenclaw and Kim Junmyeon from Hufflepuff are doing their best to use live animals of the four houses as a single cheering tool and are currently confronted with the problem of using a lion alongside the other animals, given the food chain and all that. Since the exams are over, the students can put in all their efforts into this higher calling while the team itself tries to put house rivalries aside and train together without strangling anyone.

Three days before the game, and one day before the MISC team arrives, Lee Jinki and Kim Jonghyun, Chasers for Ravenclaw team, smart, slightly absent minded with a shining torch held in their hearts for Kim Kibum of Gryffindor, write an essay, which they entitle '10 ways in which Kim Kibum is the best looking boy at SME'. Suffice to say that such a report evokes all sorts of reactions in the student body. One such is a call to arms by the Hufflepuff house, to defend the honour of the self-proclaimed best looking guy in the country, with claims to the whole of Asia, Kim Heechul. Heechul starts a campaign to prove without any doubt that he is better looking than any student (or teacher) at the school. The grand finale of his campaign plays out on the night MISC team arrives, at the dining hall, when he reenacts the 'mirror mirror' scene from Snow White with a chair transfigured into the full length mirror and Choi Siwon featuring as the voice of the mirror. The whole Hufflepuff table breaks into applause when Heechul is declared the 'fairest of them all', while rest of the student body begins to collectively have doubts about their choice of education institute. MISC students decide that this is the typical behaviour of SME students and their loss at last year's school championship was simply an anomaly.

 

Jinki had met them at the last year's championship game, when the SME team and back up players (of which Jinki had been one because some of the other Chasers in contention had come down with a bad case of magical flu, which is the same as muggle flu except its infecting wizards) had gone over to MISC. Yong Junhyung and Lee Joon had taken one look at Jinki and claimed him as theirs'. They had spent an inordinate amount of time trying to convince Jinki to switch schools. However, after a while they had given up when they had realized the torch Jinki held for Kibum (and for Jonghyun) meant he was undeniably entrenched at SME. Anyway, this year Jinki gets the chance to reciprocate and takes the role as host to heart and spends most of his time wandering the castle and accompanying grounds with the other two boys.

"This is our Star Dome," Jinki says, flourishing a hand at the large domed room. "It's mostly used for Astronomy but it can also be used for other less educational purposes." Joon and Junhyung snicker together before they are awestruck by the magnificent domed roof. "The charm on the roof lets us see past all obstructions in the sky, including light so we can see the stars even in daytime."

"Why don't we have this in our school?" Joon cries. "You know we have to stay up until midnight for some Astronomy classes."

"I have no problems with that," Junhyung says, standing under the roof zenith and looking up.

"Of course, you don't! You get to canoodle with Yoseob at the back. That's why you're failing astronomy," Joon reminds him. Junhyung shrugs.

"It's a good class."

"Hey, Jinki."

Jinki shrieks in surprise when Kim Junsu and Lee Hyukjae materialize out of nowhere.

"Hey, guys," Hyukjae says, looking curiously at Joon and Junhyung.

"What-what were you doing?" Jinki asks, looking between them both.

"Would you really like to know?" Hyukjae asks sweetly and Junsu laughs.

"We'll leave you to it, Jinki," Junsu tells him with a smile and pulls Hyukjae out of the room.

"Are they- a thing?" Joon asks as the doors shut behind the departing boys.

Jinki shakes his head. "Junsu hyung isn't the couply type. I think they've been friends for a long time."

"Like you and Jonghyun?" Junhyung asks suggestively.

Jinki turns red.

"I think Jonghyun is definitely the couply type," Junhyung says, pinching Jinki's cheeks.

"Wait. I thought you had a crush on that sharp nosed guy from Gryffindor?" Joon asks, frowning.

Jinki mumbles something inaudible.

"What was that?" Junhyung laughs.

"We both do," Jinki mumbles shyly.

"You both- oh." Junhyung meets Joon's wide eyes, understanding dawning on his face. "Sooo. ..." he leaves his sentence unfinished.

"We're working on it," Jinki says softly.

Junhyung claps him on the shoulder with a laugh. "Good luck, man."

 

Next stop is the Quidditch pitch.

"How did you go in your house cup?" Jinki asks, leading them on to the field.

"Cerebrum house won this year," Joon tells him sadly. Junhyung laughs joyously.

"You shouldn't have gotten knocked out in the first half hour, man," Junhyung teases and Joon pushes at him.

"That Jungkook! He's a menace!" Joon complains, reaching up to absently touch the back of his head as he remembers the painful event.

"Hey! Youngjae had three broken ribs because of your Taehyung. I think we won fair and square," Junhyung retaliates.

Joon shakes his head. "We'll get you next year. Seungho will kill you all," he says confidently.

"That's the spirit," Jinki says, patting him on the shoulder.

"Slytherin won our cup. Gryffindor team was perfectly healthy while they did it," Jinki informs his friends as they reach the goal hoops.

"Ah. That's why Lee Hyukjae is captain this year," Junhyung muses. "And why Jung Yunho looks like someone's eating his liver."

They look up when they hear a whooshing sound above them and ducks in time as someone flies over their heads. "Did someone say something terrible about Jung Yunho?" a voice quizzes.

Jinki looks at his friends and then back up and finds that there are two boys floating above them, their faces hidden by the glare of the sun. Depending on which house they are from, the truth may or may not get them into a cart load of trouble.

"Hey, Jinki, " a second voice says and woefuly for Jinki and his limbs and his good looks, he recognizes it.

"Hello, Changmin hyung," he greets tentatively as the fliers drop lower and he recognizes the second person, Cho Kyuhyun, who grins at him brightly.

"Trading secrets with the enemy, are you?" Kyuhyun asks.

Jinki splutters with indignation.

"You guys are from Slytherin, right?" Junhyung asks, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he looks up. "Park Jungsu was your team captain, wasn't he? Why did he quit?"

Both boys smile identically bright smiles. "We could tell you, but then we'd have to curse you with something painful," Changmin informs them gleefully.

"Why?" Joon asks, sounding confused. Jinki tugs at his arm urgently. It is never wise to provoke the two most mischievous students at the school.

"Firstly, keep your sticky noses out of our house. Secondly, it'll be greatly entertaining for us. Thirdly, keep your sticky noses out of our house," Kyuhyun says cheerfully, hovering lower. Jinki grabs his friends by their elbows and slowly backs away.

"We're going to go now, hyungs. Have a good day." He hears them chuckling as he pulls his friends away from the pitch.

"They're that bad?" Joon asks, craving his head back.

"Last month, Cho Kyuhyun had a duel with Choi Siwon and turned him into a horse! A horse! Once the teachers managed to turn him back, Siwon still had hooves for feet for a week. A whole week! Their magic is really strong and sometimes out of control. Never smart to tangle with them, they might turn you into a duck. Or a snail and they'll never be able to turn you back!"

 

After the whole 'mirror mirror' incident, Kibum corners Jinki, Jonghyun and related posse out in the corridor.

He is accompanied by Minho and Hoya, who loiter unconvincingly in the background while Kibum glares, hands on his hips and fire in his eyes.

"What did you think you were doing?" He asks as Junhyung and Joon tries to edge away from the impending explosion. But Jinki manages to grab their wrists to hold them in place. "Don't go," he hisses. "We might need you."

"Do you know how embarrassing that was? And now Heechul hyung hates me! He can't hate me, I worship the ground he walks on! You idiots! Why did you write that?" Kibum yells.

"They like you," a new voice says smugly.

It turns out to be Kim Heechul, certified best looking guy in the school, surrounded by his retinue. Jinki and Jonghyun squeeze their eyes shut in mortification. Heechul chuckles maniacally.

"That report really hurt my feelings by the way," he says, voice deceptively soft and sweet. "But it did give me the opportunity to prove my ranking once and for all. And Kibum," Heechul turns to Kibum who immediately bows.

"Hi, hyung."

Heechul smiles, genuine and soft. "I have no hard feelings against you. I like you as much as I can like someone not from my own house."

Kibum smiles, happy and relieved. "Thank you, hyung."

"But you two," Heechul turns back know to the Jinki Jonghyun duo, now wishing to fall through the floor. "There will be payback. Han Geng will not protect you against me," he warns, referring to the last time Jinki and Jonghyun had unwittingly gotten on the bad side of Heechul and had to be rescued by the Ravenclaw house captain, rescuer of lost cats and hexed students.

"Hey, guys." Seungho, captain of everything MISC has to offer (school, house, Quidditch team, chess club), walks over. Jung Byunghee, captain of the Cerebrum house, has an arm looped through Seungho's, and smiles at them happily. It had been high drama when Cordis house was playing Cerebrum house in the Quidditch final last year. Many fights, loud with many flying objects, had happened in the lead up to the game. But they had quickly made up, attested to by members of both Quidditch teams who will never be able to obliviate the memories out of their brains.

"Hope you're not getting into trouble," Seungho tells his school mates.

"No, hyung," Joon assures him and Heechul flips his hair.

"Who is the best looking boy at your school?" he asks Seungho imperiously.

Seungho turns amused eyes towards him.

"Yang Seungho," Byunghee offers and Seungho grins.

Heechul looks Seungho up and down. "Really?" he asks slowly.

Byunghee grins. "Do you think I'd lie to you?"

Heechul considers this for a moment, then looks at Seungho thoughtfully.

"Do you plan to challenge my standing?"

Seungho shrugs. "Not planning on it, no."

Heechul smiles, satisfied, then nods to himself and walks away towards the Hufflepuff dorms.

Everyone stares after him for a moment, then Seungho clears his throat. "Joon, Junhyung, we're having a team meeting, including the backup players."

Both boys let out audible breaths of relief. "We're coming, hyung."

They pat Jinki consolingly on the back and walk away, leaving Jinki and Jonghyun alone with Kibum who is now looking at them thoughtfully.

"What makes you think I date outside my house?" Kibum asks.

"Um-" Jonghyun shares an uncertain look with Jinki. "You've never dated anyone in your house. Last person you dated was Kim Junmyeon from Hufflepuff. And before that was Lee Sungyeol from Ravenclaw and before him-"

"OK, shut up," Kibum snaps. "How do you even know about Sungyeol? That lasted for like two days." Minho and Hoya snicker in the background. Kibum sniffs. "Oh, go away." The other Gryffindors head off, laughing.

Kibum shakes his head and fixes his sharp gaze on the helpless Ravenclaws. "Next year’s Yule Ball. I'm going to need a date. Or two."

Jinki and Jonghyun stare at him with eyes widening with hope. Kibum smirks and continues. "Of course, I need to go shopping way earlier than that. Like maybe next week." Kibum waits for agreement and Jinki and Jonghyun nod dazedly. Kibum smiles brightly. "Excellent. By the way, I expect you to carry all the bags. And pay for everything of course."

"Whatever you say, Kibum," Jinki and Jonghyun say in unison.

"Just don't write anymore essays," Kibum tells them seriously before walking away.

"Hey, can we sit with you at lunch?" Jonghyun calls after a moment.

"Do you want to die?" Kibum calls back without breaking stride.

Jinki shrugs at Jonghyun after Kibum disappears from sight. "That went well, I thought," he says happily.

Jonghyun nods and they head back to their common room to plan for their Kim Kibum filled future.

 

**SME vs MISC: Game report by Byun Baekhyun.**

SME team: Lee Hyukjae (captain, Seeker), Kim Junsu (Chaser), Kim Jongdae (Chaser), Lee Taemin (Beater), Lee Sungjong (Beater), Han Geng (Keeper), Jung Yunho (Chaser).

MISC team: Cha Hakyeon (Seeker), Yang Seungho (captain, Chaser), Yoon Doojoon (Chaser), Min Yoongi (Chaser), Bang Yongguk (Beater), Jung Hoseok (Beater), Park Sanghyun (Keeper).

In the first hour, buoyed by the crowd, the SME team scores four goals. Once the MISC team gets into gear, Yongguk nearly smashes Yunho out of the sky, allowing Doojoon to steal the quaffle and score a goal. The tussle for the quaffle heats up in the second hour, with SME leading by only two goals, and there is a midair collision between Jongdae and Yoongi, which starts a minor midair scuffle which ends with both teams getting penalized. The highlight of the third hour is the chase for the snitch by the two Seekers, who are both a pleasure to watch by the way, but in the biased opinion of this reporter, Lee Hyukjae is of another class and is unmatched in skill and daring. Making a long story short, because we need space for our new section 'letters to Baek', in which you can send in your questions about anything and I will leave no stone, magical or otherwise, unturned, to answer them. Lee Hyukjae magnificently snatched victory from the jaws of defeat and caught the snitch as it floated tempingly over the stands on which this humble reporter was standing. The crowd went wild. The players were hugging and kissing on the ground. Confetti (in the shapes of the house mascots), courtesy of myself, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, was flying. Music suddenly blared out into the already saturated atmosphere. It was truly a magnificent celebration. One worthy of such a quality game. MISC team seemed dejected and lonely. We have now beaten them at home, and away, they might as well throw in the towel for next years' game right now to save themselves the trouble. I shall end this report with 'long live Lee Hyukjae' and 'Slytherin is best'.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yellowleaf.


End file.
